Run
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: A Oneshot song-fic for, Run by Snow Patrol. I have linked this to OGSY (Only The Good Spy Young), Zach sacrificed himself for Cammies survival, by blowing up the tombs, and after many months, she is broken thinking hes dead. Is he still alive?


**Run.**

**CAMMIE POV; ****I'll sing it one last time for you**

**Then we really have to go**

**You've been the only thing that's right**

**In all I've done**

**Run. **Thats what Zach said the last time I saw. When he saved my life. Back in the tombs, in Blackthorne. He saved my life, from his mom. I sit here, guilt consuming me, it's all my fault. Hes dead, to save me, I remember, he pointed the gun at the box of explosives and the sound of a bullet leaving a gun filled the air. Leaving a ringing in my ears, and the same memory as Zach pointed the gun at the box, staring straight at me saying "Run" and just before he shot the bullet "Goodbye". I sit here on the piano bench, my hands hovering over the keys, trembling at these painful memories, playing like pictures in my mind. It should've been me.

**And I can barely look at you**

**But every single time I do**

**I know we'll make it anywhere**

**Away from here**

I stand in front of the mirror staring at the reflection of myself, I remember, when Zach use to always talk about how me and him, could get off the grid together, to be safe, together. We could go anywhere, away from here, away from his mom. I died inside, as soon as I had collapsed onto the ground outside the tombs, watching it blow to nothing. I died inside, when I knew the truth, I had lost Zach, and I had never had the chance to say 'I love you'.

Bex sits on the bed behind me, as I still stare at the reflection of someone who would let the one they love die for them. "Cam, you know what, I bet hes still alive" Pfft. As if. There was more than one box, shooting one, causes many others to explode also, and all together that was about 900 kg of dynamite. It would be a miracal if Zach survived. But he didn't. "Doubt it" was all I said, I could barely whisper a word out, let alone two. It had been 6 months ago that Zach died, and I haven't talked to anyone since, I was always at home. Where could I go? Zach is gone. My friends would probably only ever always bring him up as the main topic. I love him, but I can't stand talking about his death, everytime I think about it, it feels like someone has just punched a hole right through my chest. I shift my weight, to lean on my right leg slightly more, and turn my head to Bex, her face sympathetic, usual to me as she had now always had that face towards me since the tombs. "Come on Cam, I know you love Zach more than anything, you have to admit to yourself, Zach is a strong guy, he probably lived through it! You have to believe in him" She was right. Plain and simple, but how could I? I guess its just a common case scenario, you love them just to much, and you know that their dead, so how could they be alive. It's something your mind just plays against you. Your heart says one thing and your mind thinks another.

**Light up, light up**

**As if you have a choice **

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder, louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

Bex had now left, and I was pulling on a dress, boots and my coat. When I got outside, the first thing I find is the rain pouring, pouring down my face, soaking my hair. I run, though, I run from my house, to the swing where Zach took me on our second non-official date. I sat under the tree on the swing, watching the rain, pour and pour. Making the grass glisten, the air damp and the sky foggy.

**Louder, louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

Seeing something move in the distance, I squint, raindrops on my eyelashes, I wipe them away. Still seeing the thing in the distance, its to tall to be a bug, or even an animal. I focus my sight on it, then through unfortunate blurry vision due to tears and the rain, I make out the sight of the person I thought was once dead. I struggle to move, and try to call their name, but nothing comes out. I manage to get off the swing, and walk towards the person, I see them limping and pick up my speed. I find my voice has returned and yell their name into the rain, they turn, and stop, squinting at the sight of me through the rain, still a great distance between us. He smiles, that smile that I didn't see to often, but, it was familiar, he limps towards me. I quickly wipe the tears of my eyes, "Gallagher girl" tears threaten to fall once again, I curse in my head, I had missed him calling me that. "Zach" I try to match his smile as best I can, however, he appears to have read my mind as he used to always do. "I missed you to" No smirk, sweet smile. "Yeah" He steps closer to me, "Its been a long time" I laugh a little and nod "Yeah, its great to see you to" the rain seemed to be long forgotten to us both as we stood inches apart. "Cammie, there was something I wanted to tell you before" I nod "What did you want to tell me?" He steps a little closer, my eyes meeting his chin, I places a hand on my cheak stroking it with his thumb, as if pulling my face closer, at the same time he leant in and pressed his lips to mine. The passion I had dreamt of, was now happening, I found my arms wrapping around his neck, and my hands locking behind his neck. "I love you" He whispers in my ear, I smile, going on my tip-toes, and whispering back in his ear, "I love you too" which caused him to lean back in for another kiss. I got Zach back, he wasn't dead. I no longer have to **Run.**

**What ya think? I love this song so much, because, Snow Patrol are just so amazing x) I am planning on making another song-fic, which you will see VERY soon :) preferably, same day or next :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! xoxoxo**


End file.
